the_elder_scrollzfandomcom-20200215-history
The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Skyrim, the fifth game in the Elder Scrolls series, takes place in Skyrim 200 years after all that Oblivion shit. A newly revealed language, called "Shouting", plays a big role in the story (there's a story?). The ancient home of the Nords, Skyrim, teeters at the brink of being shittier than normal. With the death of High King Torygg, the flood gates of civil war break loose (somebody call Abe Lincoln), and brothers are slaying brothers across the cold ass tundras and rocky crags. Many Nords wish to get the fuck away from the Empire’s grasp, which has been in decline since all that Oblivion shit 200 years ago. Many others want to grasp upon the unity, safety and hats offered by the Empire (fuck your hats nigga). A great prophecy has been foretold in the Elder Scrolls (so that's why the call this series "The Elder Scrolls"); one that foretells the return of Tamriel’s awesome ass Dragons. The scrolls also tell of the coming of a mortal born with the soul of a dragon, the "Dovahkiin" or Dragonborn (FO RUS DAH MOTHER FUCKER!). One who will have the manlyness to permanently defeat his greatest foe and end the dark reign of the consumer of worlds: Galactus. Your journey will be full of many scary monsters. Just as remnants of the kingdom’s shadow guardians, the Blades, will offer their aid, crafty agents of the Thalmor seeking to advance the third reich will impede your quest. Find knowledge and prove yourself Dragonborn, and even the revered Greybeards will allow an audience to learn of their ancient Draconic arts and crafts. Now great adventurer, free yourself from bondage; take up blade or spell, bow or axe, shields or nipple rings, boats or hoes; fulfill your destiny or not... what ever. It's the best game in the Elder Scolls in the series and if you think differntly you are a faggot. Quest Information *Quests — All the quests upon which you can embark *Official Plug-ins — List of all the official plug-ins for Skyrim, including Dawnguard, Hearthfire, and Dragonborn Character Information *Attributes — What are the basic stats? *Character Creation — A guide to the character creation process *Dragon Shouts — How to use them and where to get them *First Time Players — A guide to help new players come to grips with Skyrim *Leveling — Understanding the character leveling system *Races — The defining characteristics of the playable races *Skills — And what can you do? *Vampirism — Information about vampirism and related quests *Werewolves — Information about living as a werewolf and related quests Gameplay Information *Activities — Miscellaneous activities available during the game *Artifacts — Unique and powerful items that can be found throughout Skyrim *Combat — Information about combat in Skyrim *Controls — A table of the various controls used to interact with the game, for all game platforms *Disease — Diseases you can catch in Skyrim *Hints — All sorts of gameplay hints to let you play the game in a more comprehensive way *Items — Where to find specific items and their related attributes *Magic — All you need to know about the arcane arts in Skyrim *Making Money — Some tips and tricks aimed at helping you earn a few more septims *Differences Between Morrowind, Oblivion, and Skyrim — A guide containing the main differences between the three games, and useful tips for adapting World Information *Creatures — A bestiary of all the friendly and hostile creatures found in the game *Factions — Listing of all the guilds and factions in the game, including the factions you can join *Maps — Are you familiar with your whereabouts? *People — Listing of all the named people in the game *Places — Listing of all the places found in the game *Services — A listing of all the services (general merchants, horse merchants, houses, trainers, etc.) provided in the game Technical information Console Versions *Playstation 3 — Information specific to the PS3 version of the game *Xbox 360 — Information specific to the Xbox 360 version of the game **Kinect Commands — Information specific to the Kinect, for the Xbox 360 version of the game Game Updates *Skyrim Patches — Official patches for Skyrim by Bethesda Softworks PC Version *PC System Requirements — Minimum and recommended system requirements for the PC version of the game *Console — Information and list of commands for the in-game console Plug-ins Mod creation *Creation Kit — Basic information about the official modification tools for the game *Modding Basics — Technical information about modding the game Available plug-ins *Official Plug-ins — A list of plug-ins created or endorsed by Bethesda Softworks Previews and Reviews *Concept Art — An archive of concept and rendered art created during the game's development *Pre-Release Content — Shots from the game prior to its release Miscellaneous Information *Achievements — Awards you can receive for your efforts *Credits — Details on exactly who did what to create the game *Development Team — A list of the developers who created the game *Easter Eggs — Funny, out of place, or reference-related non-bug findings *Glitches — Different things you may have noticed about Skyrim that just weren't right *Historical References — References to people, places and events from previous Elder Scrolls games *In-Depth Guides — Various walkthroughs and tutorials to help get the most out of the game *Loading Screens — Information that appears while the game loads *Music — Information about Skyrim's soundtrack *Technical Support — Hardware and system software issues and their practical solutions *Voice Actors — List of the actors who provided voices for Skyrim's NPCs *Wallpapers — Official wallpapers, available in various sizes